


Snow Storm

by khrG27lover



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: trope_bingo, M/M, Snowed In, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrG27lover/pseuds/khrG27lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one thing Tsuna wasn't expecting is to end up stuck between Hibari and Mukuro in a snow storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters....the plot is all mine.
> 
> Author's Note: I want to thank Sky Veneziano who edited this story for me.

In the small town of Namimori, in a certain apartment complex, in apartment twenty-seven the home of a college student Sawada Tsunayoshi, also known as Tsuna. A completely average student…except for the fact that he has some of the most dangerous people after him. Its one of the things that sets him apart from everyone else, despite his crazy brown gravity defying hair that’s broken more combs than he’s willing to count.

Right now said brunet isn’t studying, working on some class project or even enjoying his evening, despite the blizzard that’s going on outside. No right now he’s stuck in the middle of a really dangerously large problem, that he doesn’t think he will get out of anytime soon.

Tsuna looks to his left seeing the most feared person in the entire town; Hibari Kyoya. The brunet looks to his right seeing the second most dangerous person; Rokudo Mukuro. Both are sitting across from each other in matching arm chairs in Tsuna’s small one bedroom apartment.

The room is filled with complete silence, except for the heater that kicks in ever fifteen to twenty minutes. Neither of them moved or showed any sign of saying or moving any time soon. The tension in the room starts dropping even more causing the temperature to drop, Tsuna couldn’t tell if it was because of the storm outside or its caused by the two in the room, he decided to go with the latter.

It wasn’t unusual for either of them to show up at his place at the most random of times, but never once had either of them showed up or appeared at the same time. It was some unspoken rule that they had decided on to never be in the same room or place at the same time as they both deeply hated one another to the point that they would lash out and try to kill one another if either of them broke said rule.

So why were they in the same room together, or more importantly why were they here in the first place, especially since they were inside his apartment long before he had even arrived home. There was evidence of that little fact in pieces scattered all around the room and neither of them were going to answer that question anytime soon as far as Tsuna could tell. How did all this happen you may be wondering, well let me explain.

 

-oOo-

 

The sound of an extremely annoying alarm clock echo’s through a certain apartment, so that which ever room said occupant is currently in asleep or not could hear it and would hopefully turn it off, before it got louder like its programmed too. A grown can be heard from deep in a pile of blankets that have entangled themselves around the occupant in the centre of the bed. After a couple of moments a section of the sheets start moving slightly before fingers start wiggling out of the blanket that is soon followed by the rest of the hand and then the entire arm, reaching over turning off the alarm.

Normally this certain occupant would simply return to his peaceful dream land in seconds, but today was one he knew he wouldn’t be able since he has an exam in one of his morning classes. After the alarm was successfully off after failing a couple of attempts as the alarm seems to have mysteriously been placed on the far side the bedside table, a second arm wiggles its way out of the blankets, which is followed by fluffy brown hair and of course the rest of said occupants head.

The brunet lets out a large yawn which is caused by none other than the lack of sleep from staying up studying into all hours of the night and even into the wee hours of the morning. He rubs his eyes with the back of his hands groggily in attempt to wake up, before unwinding and struggling out of the blankets, once free he places his feet down on the floor. “Cold” he can’t help but say, due to the sudden chill that’s now running up his body; which woke him up he places his feet into his slippers and making his way to the bathroom.

“I wish I had taken that place with the carpeted floor” he closes the door to the bathroom and does his daily routine, before returning to his bedroom getting dressed for class; in a pair of green khaki’s, a blue shirt and orange hoodie sweater as parts of the college have a habit of being cold.

He quickly goes through all the things he’s going to need for class, making sure everything is in his bag, then filling his favourite travel mug with espresso that his coffee pot automatically brewed while he got ready. He puts his shoes on, places his bag on his shoulder, his mug in his one hand and keys in the other, he makes sure that all the lights are turned off before leaving his apartment and locking the door.

It wasn’t long before he had met up with his friends when he was already half way to the campus, he couldn’t help but laugh at the two of them as they took part in their regular squabbling. He couldn’t help feeling a little jealous of Yamamoto and Gokudera’s relationship since he had yet to find someone, back when he was younger he had a crush on his schools cutest girl; Sasagawa Kyoko.

Once they entered high school he realized that she was simply a female friend to him and not someone he was infatuated with, in fact every female he had met didn’t really spark anything in his heart. After a while he realized that like his friends he batted for the other team, which wasn’t really a surprise to anyone as he was on the smaller side and was often mistaken for a girl by others, which of course made him an easy target when he was younger.

Unlike other boys even when he entered puberty it didn’t really help him look any more masculine, in fact it didn’t really help him at all, he only grew a couple inches every year, which makes him still shorter than the average man. His voice dropped from the higher pitched one he had as a child, to a slightly deeper voice but not much deeper, he’s certain that if he tries he could probably still get close to that high pitched squeal he used to do every morning when he was afraid or would realize he was going to be late to school.

The three of them approach the front gate of the campus and start heading for their first class, while each of them aren’t taking the same major they still somehow manages to take a few of their classes together.

 

-oOo-

 

Hours passed, classes ended, an exam finished and a long lunch for Tsuna and a short lunch for Yamamoto and Gokudera. The three of them meet each other at the cafe on campus, finding that half the tables are empty. They order their lunches and sit down at one of the tables, a waitress walks to their table and places cups of water in front of each of them.

“How did the exam go Tsuna?” asks Yamamoto

Tsuna sighs “About half way through I realized that I forgot a few things.”

“I’m sure that you did great” states Gokudera, not a second later their food is placed down on the table.

“How was your morning, guys?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary, Professor Boreen assigned us a company to do accounting for to see how much they will make in the next year.” Replies Gokudera taking a bite of his sandwich

“This morning was pretty much reviewing everything that we’ve learned since the beginning of the year in preparation for our up coming exam next week.” Replies Yamamoto as he steals a couple of fries off of Gokudera’s plate.

“Yaku-baka eat the food on your own plate”

“Aww…come on Hayato it doesn’t hurt to share, here I’ll share some of mine” Yamamoto lifts his plate and begins pushing the contents over onto the others plate.

“I don’t want any of yours Yaku-baka” Gokudera pushes Yamamoto’s plate away “just hurry up and eat, our next classes will be starting soon.”

Tsuna rolls his eyes at his friends antics that hasn’t changed much since they met in Junior High School and their relationship didn’t change much after the two of them started dating.

Yamamoto starts laughing and eating the remainder of his lunch. Gokudera does the same, even eating the food that was pushed onto his plate.

“Enjoy the rest of your lunch Juudaime” states Gokudera using the familiar nickname that he gave the brunet back in junior high after saving his life. He stands up, grabbing his bag before walking towards the door.

“We’ll see you later Tsuna” Yamamoto stands up placing his bag on his shoulder, before following after his boyfriend and draping an arm over his shoulder.

Tsuna continues to sit there eating the last of his lunch and having another cup of coffee, before standing up and going to the campus library to kill some time before his next class.

 

-oOo-

 

Once classes were completely over for the day, when Tsuna stepped outside of the building the last thing he was expecting to see was snow flying, there was already three inches on the ground. He couldn’t believe that he hadn’t noticed it earlier when he glanced out the window during one of his afternoon classes, but sure enough it was snowing and probably would for the rest of the night meaning that it would be a good night to sit back and relax with a hot drink and a movie.

Tsuna walks to the shopping district on his own, as Gokudera had to go to his part time job, Yamamoto got a call from his father saying that he needed an extra hand. He stops at a small grocery store picking up a few things that he’ll need for dinner, before making his way back home.

He opens the door to his apartment building and kicks off any lose snow from his shoes as the door closes behind him, he quickly checks to see if he has any mail in his post box, before getting on the elevator and going up to his apartment. He walks to his apartment door finding it not only unlocked but open as well, in the past he would hesitate on going inside, but after growing up and learning on how to defend himself he’s not at all afraid to open the door. He steps into his apartment and hears the sound of metal hitting metal, he walks down the short hall towards his living room where he can hear two very distinctive voices. He stands just in the entrance way watching in horror as Hibari and Mukuro are fighting in his living room, he looks just past them to see that was once his bookshelf is now laying in pieces on the floor in a large mess.

Tsuna can’t help but feel not only annoyed and slightly angry at the destroyed furniture, oh there goes the wall shelves and the end tables that are beside his sofa. He runs towards them which doesn’t take long as there’s not much distance between them anyway “That’s enough” he watches as they stop in mid strike just in time to avoid hitting him.

“Kfufufu…that was very dangerous Tsunayoshi”

“Herbivore don’t interfere”

“Have either of you even thought about where you are or what your doing?”

“Kfufu…Of course I’m with my adorable bunny”

“I’m biting this Pineapple Herbivore to death”

“I’m referring to the fact that the two of you are destroying my apartment”

“Kfufu…well if your unable to live here any longer than theirs no other choice then to move in with me.” This earned Mukuro a good smack against the top of his head made by none other than a metal tonfa in the hands of a very dangerous and annoyed skylark. “That wasn’t very nice Birdie-Chan, jealous much”

Hibari glares at the other “if the herbivore is moving in with anyone it’s with me”

“In your dreams Birdie-Chan, I’m the obviously the best choice for Tsunayoshi-kun I can take care of him in and out of bed”

“I’ll bite you to death” Hibari didn’t give Mukuro a chance to say anything as the two of them start fighting once again only to be stopped a couple moments later by none other than Tsuna.

“I SAID NO FIGHTING” Tsuna points to the two chairs that managed to escape with only a few scrapes. “Both of you sit down” Tsuna’s voice wasn’t demanding, but stern and to the point.

Hibari places his tonfas back to the usual place that he normally carry’s them, while Mukuro places his trident down on the floor with in his reach in case he needs it to block any sudden attacks from a certain skylark or attack anyone that may come barging in to the apartment. The two of them do as Tsuna requests and sits down in the chairs opposite of each other, much to the others annoyance.

Tsuna looks out the window seeing that the snow is coming down a lot harder turning into that of a storm, he lets out a sigh not only is it storming outside but now he’s practically snowed in with an annoyed Hibari which is a bad thing on its own, but throw in a cocky Mukuro and he can be sure that something will happen. Tsuna sits down between the two of them on the sofa, before thinking about ways that he can detract them long enough for either the storm to pass or they get the urge to kill one another. “So why are you guys here anyway?”

Neither of them spoke a word, they simply sat in there chairs staring at each other, making the atmosphere in the room even more tense to the point that one would think that the temperature was dropping. Tsuna sits there silently looking back and forth between them hoping that one of them will speak up and answer his question. Tsuna lets out a sigh, knowing that this is probably going to continue until the storm stops, he stands up and proceeds to the kitchen to make himself a Mocha only to return to the sofa with two other cups, he places one cup down in front of each of them; a coffee for Hibari and hot chocolate for Mukuro.

“Kfufufu…thank you Tsunayoshi-kun”

“Hn”

“So will you tell me now why the two of you are here, besides to destroy my home”

The two occupants of the room sat there silently taking a drink of the warm brew that was presented to them.

“Kfufufu…I came obviously to see you and possibly enjoy a meal and hopefully some entertainment afterwards.”

Hearing Mukuro’s explanation causes Hibari to scowl and glare at the pineapple herbivore, but nods his head in agreement much to his annoyance. Tsuna sits there dumbfounded for a moment, but at the same time he’s not really all that surprised by either antics as they’ve always seemed interested in trying to get into his bed. “Listen up both of you, I don’t mind sharing a meal or even time with the two of you but I’m not sleeping with either of you.”

“Kfufufu…that’s what you think Tsunayoshi-kun, I don’t know about Birdie-Chan but I want your body and I’m not going to give up”

Hibari scowls even more “you belong to _me_ Herbivore and I don’t plan on sharing with _anyone_ else” he glares at Mukuro

Tsuna tilts his head down hiding the small blush on his face, he lets out a small sigh. To this day Tsuna still doesn’t know how he ended up with these two chasing after him, but if he could go back in time he would definitely change it, but for now he’s stuck in between the two in a snowed in apartment building. He can’t help but think, that one day they may actually get their way and that he will willingly take one if not both of them into his bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story. I've got a poll posted on my ff.net for my next pairing, make sure to cast your vote. Kudo's are also greatly appreciated.


End file.
